Inside The Minds Of Pokémon
by Coroxn
Summary: A few poems from the viewpoint of Pokémon!  Am now taking requests .
1. Brave New World

_Sinking, falling, sinking, falling,  
>Worried friends and family calling,<br>The black sludge clings, pulls me down,  
>Sweet darkness comes from all around,<br>And as I inhale the black death-  
>I realise it's my last breath.<em>

_I want to fight, I want to stay-  
>So many last words I need to say-<br>But they can't hear me, way down here-  
>And now I have to disappear...<em>

_But wait, no! There's a choice,  
>I'm informed by an echoing voice,<br>I can leave, and never come back-  
>Or stay, until the sun burns black.<em>

_Ideas and thoughts swirl around my head,  
>Thinking clearer now, now that I'm dead.<br>Is it worth it, to say my last goodbyes-  
>To look once more upon the skies-<br>But never see what lyes beyond?  
>From heaven I must forever abscond.<em>

_But I can't leave, I decide,  
>From heaven, I will hide.<br>Celebrations will my family host,  
>When I come back, as a ghost!<em>

_No sooner then I am decided,  
>Then I open a groggy eyelid,<br>And find myself outside my home,  
>Alive again, but all alone.<em>

_I rush to find my family and tell-  
>That I have turned down heaven and hell,<br>And will live my days here, with them all!  
>My death undone, my life a ball!<em>

_Happiness is me, as I run,  
>Or, more glide, to be honest,<br>But I take no notice, ignore it-  
>Until I find my family, I won't rest!<em>

_Then, I see them, my family and friends-  
>Weeping, tears exstinguisihing their flaming tail-ends,<br>Weeping, shouting, sobbing, crying-  
>Can't over my temporary dying.<em>

_I call out loud, my words clear  
>But then, to my shock and fear,<br>My words aren't my own, but instead-  
><em>_Of a different Pokémon-Pokémon that are dead!_

_They turn and scream, grief turns to rage-  
>And it's clear for all to see-<br>The sadness and anger at my passing-  
>They're channeling at...<em>_**me!**___

_I try to run, tell them to refrain-  
>But my dead lips just can't explain!<br>They incinerate me, I can't catch breath-  
>I run, avoiding my second death.<em>

_I flee, flying, feet off the ground-  
>Screaming only an unnatural sound,<br>The pain, the rage, the flame, the grief!  
>I plunge into a river, and gain sweet relief.<em>

_...Hours pass...Maybe days...  
>I awake, in a haze,<br>And stare at my reflection!  
>But no! This must be deception!<em>

_Because my face not stares back at me-  
>But the face of a dreaded Ghastly!<br>I stare, and realize what I've done-  
>Never can I explain to anyone.<em>

_I'm a ghost, shut off from those I loved-  
>I'll be attacked on sound or sight,<br>I'm harmless, not aggressive! But-  
>My very face inspires fright.<em>

_My days will be filled with despair,  
>I'm not dead, not fully alive-<br>But I can die a second time,  
>No afterlife for me, you see...<br>I guess I must learn to survive.  
>For non existence awaits, if I die,<em>


	2. Awake And Alive

It's the lowest of the low,  
>Currents ordering it's fate,<br>Ignored above, ignored below,  
>It's far too late, far too late.<p>

As I look at you, I feel shame,  
>No friendship could survive this,<br>Nothing could ever be the same,  
>No bonds beyond this deadly twist.<p>

We existed, never truly alive-  
>Unable to affect our existence,<br>Unable to touch our own lives,  
>Unable to offer the slightest resistance.<p>

The current ordering our fate,  
>But together, always together,<br>For you, it's far too late,  
>You did nothing, I fought harder.<p>

The change hit me, in a blast-  
>Of power and strength and light,<br>Evolved, controlling my fate at last,  
>My life started to be my own that night.<p>

I'm the one who worked the most,  
>But you look at me with jelous eyes,<br>Now that I'm a Gyrados,  
>I can see with great surprise-<p>

You look at me with fear and blame,  
>No friendship could survive this,<br>Nothing could ever be the same,  
>No bonds beyond this deadly twist.<p>

You exist, not truly alive-  
>Unable to affect your existence,<br>Unable to touch your own life,  
>Unable to offer the slightest resistance.<p>

It's hard, but I have to believe it,  
>This rift too big, I can't heal it,<br>Too much pain, I'll just leave it,  
>Whatever we had, I can no longer feel it.<p>

It's not too late, you could be like me one day-  
>It's not something anyone could ever deprive,<br>But you have to work, as hard as you may-  
>Us Magikarp must work hard to even feel alive.<p> 


	3. One Thousand Years

_Stars was born, as all Jirachi are,  
>As the Millenium Comet passed overhead,<br>It shone brighter then then any star,  
>Filling mere mortal man with fear and dread.<em>

_Years went by, Stars aged and grew,  
>Learned some lessons, lived a life,<br>A century passed, then one became two,  
>Never leaving home nor experiencing strife.<em>

_His parents loved him, and he loved them,  
>And his sister Etoil lived with them also,<br>But soon she left to live in the world of men,  
>He shed tears, but had to let her go-<em>

_And of she went, to find a cave-  
>Or similar ancient conclave-<br>And would not return for a thousand years-  
>Stars easily equaled that number in tears.<em>

_Month after month became year after year,  
>Stars treated the world outside with utmost fear,<br>Never venturing beyond his humble abode,  
>Without his sister he felt a little alone-<em>

_But when his fifth century came around,  
>His parents told him something to truly astound,<br>Though he felt like he'd been home only a day,  
>He would have to leave-find his own way!<em>

_The years that passed were long and lonely,  
>His large, empty cave never felt homely,<br>He devoted much of his time to consciousless sleep-  
>Dreaming of his family-when he awoke he would weep.<em>

_Five hundred years of solitude-  
>Emotions a wall of fortitude-<br>But suddenly, after sleeping so long-  
>Something pulled him awake-a beautiful song!<br>And, 'Oh Shock! Oh great Surprise!'  
>Was this human, before his eyes!<em>

_She was tall-much bigger than him-  
>But she seemed so faintly and thin...<br>With quavoring lips she whispered a plea-  
>'Oh won't you please give my son back to me?'<em>

_Stars blinked and stared in most earnest surprise-  
>What could he do for this girl with tears in her eyes?<br>But instinct took over-he knew he could do it,  
>Eyes scrunched up in effort he set himself to it-<em>

_Whispering words as old as time,  
>Devoid of rhythm, pacing or rhyme,<br>Magical words brimming with magical power,  
>He knew for certain this was his finest hour!<em>

_He had taken her home, devoid of any harms,  
>This woman's son had been killed in strife!<br>Had put that woman's dead son in her arms,  
>Ended her sorrow by giving him life.<em>

_Never had he felt such contented bliss-  
>Having changed her life, by granting a wish-<br>'A wish?' Stars thought. 'I'm Wishgranting Galore!'  
>Then he said to himself,'What do I wish for?<em>

_But when Millenium Comet ceased to fly through the sky,  
>He knew it would be the closing of his third, his true eye,<br>He'd lose the power then, he knew it in his heart-  
>So he thought of a wish, then quickly made a start-<em>

_'Someone to be with' Stars thought. 'Someone like me!'  
>But when he opened his eyes, the cave was empty.<br>He felt like he was crushed by this life's dives and delves.  
>Maybe it's a rule, maybe stars can't wish on themselves?<em>

_'Ahhem!', he heard from behind,  
>His thoughts were amazement! 'Two visitors for me?'<br>But when he turned, he was nearly struck blind!  
>For staring right at him was a shy Jirachi!<br>'Ahhem' she repeated. 'Your cave looks empty-  
>Would there be any room for a girl like me?'<em>

_Stars could barely contain his glee.  
>'Sure, but you'll have to share with me!'<em>


	4. Kings and Crowns

_You, my king? No way!  
>So you're a little smarter,<br>You don't __**ever**__ get to lead the way,  
>You pregnaicuos upstarter!<em>

_You, my king? Me, your servant?  
>You're an arrogant fool, you clown!<br>What could possibly make you deservant?  
>Let me guess, the 'Regal Crown'?<em>

_You, my king? You, my better?  
>You couldn't lead a...a...a...oh...erm...<br>So, my vocab's not on the letter,  
>But I'm better than you, insignificant germ!<em>

_You, a king? I'd rather be dead!  
>So mine's on my tale, your's is on your head,<br>To be led by someone so ill bred!  
>Dignity! Let me hold onto a shred!<em>

_So, Slowking, (emphasis on the slow),  
>Us simple Slowbro's are fine as we are,<br>Happy with what we got, you know?  
>With you leadin' us-we wouldn't go far!<em>

_So leave now, and don't come near-  
>That fancy crown won't do you much good here!<em>


End file.
